Hardin/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Summoned * "My name is Hardin, Emperor of the Holy Empire of Archanea. If you do not wish to be scarred by my fury, you will give me your name in return." Home * "It seems human greed and warmongering are traits that persist across many worlds. Fascinating... Let me see just what the power of your many Heroes can achieve." * "Parading this prince of light as some devoted patriot knight... Nothing but a grand deception. It will not feed the citizens. If a country is weak, its future holds only decay and inevitable collapse." * "Uncommon though your strength may be, it is no match for the Darksphere I hold. Do not forget your place." * "It is my duty to elevate individuals who demonstrate greatness. If you do so, I will gladly welcome you into the Archanean Imperial Army." * "I feel as if I've freshly awoken from a nightmare... Yet I long for battle still. The spirit of the Coyote lives on."" * "You're gathering Heroes from across many countries? Surely you don't intend on defying my army with them." (Greeting from friend) * "There are countless kings and even more nobles in the world, but most lack the power to back up their status. Most of them simply rot in the mud of their privilege. These fools invite war to their doorsteps and then send their own citizens off to die. What point is there for such a country to exist? Perhaps it would be best for such places to be destroyed outright. This very world included... However, through the fog of war I saw a light. Archanea's true treasure... I swore on my sword to protect her. It was that purpose which showed me that the country—the world—needed to be cleansed. I needed to exile the fools and kill all who opposed me. Even if that meant cutting down someone entrusted with the Fire Emblem itself. Pardon me, what... What was I saying just now? Right... I must annihilate the rebels. Ready the army!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I rule my continent. I am the emperor of the Archanean Empire." * "Further such actions will not be tolerated." * "I will not show any mercy to those who oppose me." * "I have no choice but to crush this world." * "Ugh... My head... I remember something…" * "I...loved her... Until the very end..." * "There is only one true hero here... Allow me to teach you who that is." Map * "So be it." * "Detestable." * "They'll perish." Level Up * "The strong are rightfully rewarded!" (5-6 stats up) * "Some enemies remain. Ready the army for our next strike!" (3-4 stats up) * "It seems the shine of my weapon has been dimmed..." (1-2 stats up) * "Preparations are complete. Now, eradicate the enemy!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I'll run you through!" * "Don't be so conceited!" * "Have you come to die?" * "You dare oppose me?" Defeat * "Prince Marth…" Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes